Miniquest
A mini-quest is a very small quest that will not be found in the Quest Menu that leads to slight rewards. There are several mini-quests to be found in the game and most of them are usually worth the time to complete. Secret Barrels I felt like you'll know that there are 10 Secret Barrels who create a blue glow when they are destroyed. Follow this link here, to find out descriptions, tricks and pictures about the barrel's location. Fire's Stock This miniquest can be started after completing the quest Elixir. When completing it, Fire tells the player that he is always interested in rare potions. If the player sells specific potions to him, he will comment on it and ask you to bring him more. If he is given enough charges of that potion, he will soon start making them himself and sells them in his stock. The following potions work: *Greater Nectar - 20 charges *Spirit Potion - 10 charges *Blood Ether - 10 charges *Hero Drink - 5 charges *Remedy - 10 charges If all 5 types of potion are sold to Fire in sufficient quantities Fire will also reward the player with a free Megalixir and all players 50000 gold. Exotic Stones After four and a half days have passed in the game, Kesha's Place is robbed. At this point, it will no longer sell the special brew and Exotic Stones appear all over Kalm, five in total. *Stone #1 is located just east of Kesha's Place. *Stone #2 is located in the northeast of Kalm, near Halaster. *Stone #3 is next to the Enchanted Items store north of Fire. *Stone #4 is to the left of Mae'chen. *Stone #5 is in the very north of Kalm, in the dead end to the right. If the player returns all the stones to Kesha, they are rewarded with 150 Gold and Kesha now sells his special brew again. Additionally, the player can now subscribe to Kesha which makes them buy a special brew automatically whenever they die. Bali's Forge This miniquest can be done after completing the quest Arcanium. If the player sells specific materials to Bali's Forge, Bali will make new equipment out of it. ''' Bali Forgefire for a link to all different recipes Hades This miniquest can only be done on Normal, Hard or Very Hard difficulty. Defeat the optional bosses Nilrem, Ro'gall, Darianius and Centaur Genghis Khan to make the Magic Vault vulnerable. The Magic Vault is located through a portal created in the Quest Dimensional Boundary. The player must take this item to the Dark Dragon Marsh and then use it, which will release Hades. Hades is quite a difficult opponent to defeat. His level depends on how many Ultimate Masteries the player has - it can either be 30, 40, 60, 80 or 99. His drop also changes depending on his level - but he will always drop the Hades Materia. After defeating Hades, he is unlocked in the Battle Arena as a Level 99 enemy. Boco the Chocobo Boco is the chocobo of Ao Madoushi. He can be fed greens which will reward the player with experience points. There are three greens to be fed to Boco and can be fed in any order. The Gysahl Greens are located in the far northwest of the Northern Mountains on the summit. They are hidden between some trees. Giving the greens to Boco will reward the player with 450 EXP. Feeding Boco the Gysahl Greens unlocks the Mimett Greens. They are found on the Central Islands on the far east of the eastern island, behind a patch of trees. Giving the greens to Boco will reward the player with 600 EXP. After feeding Boco the Mimett Greens, the player can find the Sylkis Greens. They can be found in the Ancient Forest, behind the huge tree. They cannot be seen without adjusting the camera. Giving the greens to Boco rewards the player with 1000 EXP and the Boco Materia. Doing this also unlocks Boco in the Battle Arena. Friendly Monsters ---- There is a friendly monster in each area. Each such NPC gives some items as reward upon helping them. As like any others spawn, NPC location in a region is random. Theses neutral monsters only appear if you meet a certain requirement. It has to be killings in a row, but that doesn't mean you cant teleport back and forth. *Best reward is a '''Tonberry materia. As said in Materia, completing this quest gives you a Tonberry Materia. * - Buried in the south section of the Dark Dragon Marsh To summon PuPu, you must alternate your killing between two lands (I recommend Naga Island and Dark Dragon Marsh for their proximity). Kill one monster in one land, then switch to the other land and kill one more. Go back and forth until you kill over 20 monsters. PuPu will then spawn. Look for him on all the lands, his spawn point is random. He will look like a little blue child. Possible locations of PuPu (Needs expanding) * Centre of Barrens (East from the Barrens teleporter)__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quest Category:Miniquest